


Un giorno crescerà

by Raachi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Between 4x02 and 4x03, Gen, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Emma, dopo la promessa fatta a Regina, decide di darle un'ulteriore garanzia.





	Un giorno crescerà

Il buio regnava nella stanza, soltanto i lampioni di Storybrooke gettavano dalla finestra un opaco fascio di luce nell’ambiente. Il ticchettio dell’orologio e il sottile ronzio, che proveniva dalla strada, interrompevano il silenzio della notte.  
Aveva rischiato grosso, ma ne era valsa la pena, e adesso stava bene: il freddo che sentiva era dovuto alla notte, non più al ghiaccio perenne che circondava la città.  
Emma si strinse nel plaid per riscaldarsi. Avrebbe dovuto dormire anche lei come il resto degli inquilini dell’appartamento, tuttavia non riusciva a smettere di pensare e farlo nella semi oscurità era l’ideale. Tirò un po’ le somme di quello che era successo in neanche ventiquattro ore: risolto un guaio ne era apparso un altro di entità ancora parecchio incerta. Cosa aveva messo involontariamente in moto?  
A parte aver distrutto il lieto fine di Regina.  
Emma si morse il labbro inferiore sovrappensiero: dopo che le aveva fatto quella promessa, non era riuscita a parlare in faccia, né a scusarsi nuovamente – come se bastasse quello a porvi rimedio.  
Aveva fatto ciò che andava fatto, ciò che era giusto. Aveva salvato una vita… _per rovinarne un’altra?_  
Sbuffò infastidita, alzandosi dallo sgabello della cucina su cui era appollaiata. Trattenendo i lembi del plaid con una mano per evitare che scivolasse dalle spalle, si diresse verso il frigo e aprì lo sportello.  
Il ragazzino non si era arreso e sarebbe andato da Regina tra qualche ora – dedusse, riuscendo a leggere l’orario nell’orologio appeso alla parete.  
_“Le avrebbe fatto bene”_ , pensò con gli occhi fissi su frutta, ortaggi, contenitori con gli avanzi della cena e altre cibarie. Decise, alla fine, per un semplice bicchiere d’acqua e fece per afferrare la bottiglia, prima di sgranare gli occhi davanti a ciò che stava accanto ad essa: succo di frutta… alla mela.  
Ci rimuginò su giusto un attimo, prima di prendere il contenitore di cartone in mano.  
«Perché no?» mormorò tra sé e sé, osservando con interesse l’etichetta.  
Fu con un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra che se ne versò un bicchiere.

Quell’abbraccio era stato un vero toccasana. Trovarlo lì sulla soglia di casa, tenace e testardo nella convinzione di poterle essere d’aiuto, l’aveva portata sull’orlo delle lacrime per la felicità. Henry aveva ragione: la sua presenza sarebbe stato un balsamo efficace per le proprie ferite. Temporaneo, certo, ma salutare. E mancava poco affinché scoprisse l’identità dell’Autore, ne era certa.  
Il sorriso scemò appena dalle labbra e Regina chiuse il libro con un colpo secco. Sola nel soggiorno – Henry, visibilmente stanco, stava riposando di sopra nella sua stanza –, si crogiolava in quella piccola bolla di felicità. Non voleva farla scoppiare adesso che era riuscita a trovare un po’ di serenità. Il cuore pulsava ancora dolorosamente al ricordo, ma bastava ripensare alla calda sensazione del corpo di Henry stretto tra le sue braccia, ai suoi luminosi occhi e al suo sorriso un po’ imbarazzato, e sentiva le fitte farsi più sopportabili. Lui non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata ed era ciò per cui lei avrebbe sempre lottato.  
Era inutile leggere e rileggere quelle righe nella speranza di vederle mutare: tutto ciò che narravano era ben presente nella sua memoria, indelebile.  
Sarebbe stato possibile riscrivere la sua storia? Sarebbe riuscita a trovare l’Autore?  
Accarezzò la copertina del libro con un sospiro stanco: i grandi caratteri dorati le riportarono alla mente ricordi di una Regina Cattiva che cullava tra le braccia un bebè. Il tono di voce, che era solita usare in quelle occasioni, somigliava a una dolce e rassicurante ninna nanna; Henry era in fasce, uno scricciolo dalle guance rosse e gli occhi vispi.  
Era passato così tanto tempo…  
Si allontanò dal libro, andando verso la finestra con la vista sul giardino. Scostò la tenda sovrappensiero e fu così che la vide: china sulla terra smossa, i capelli biondi raccolti in una coda di cavallo alta, la t-shirt scolorita che aderiva alle spalle e alla schiena, i jeans a fasciarle le gambe piegate.  
Cosa stava facendo?  
Si accigliò, infastidita dal déjà-vu che quella scena le riportò davanti gli occhi. Vide se stessa avvicinarsi alla donna – la madre biologica di Henry – e apostrofarla con ira e disprezzo.  
Tuttavia, Emma Swan non brandiva una letale motosega con soddisfazione, ma aveva le mani coperte da guanti in lattice, macchiati di terra, e appariva anche piuttosto stanca.  
Come osava deturpare di nuovo il suo giardino?! Dopo averle tagliato il melo! Dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto!  
La rabbia la spinse ad agire: con un gesto di stizza chiuse la tenda e si voltò. Marciò fuori dal soggiorno, colpendo violentemente il pavimento con i tacchi, ed uscì in giardino.  
«Cosa stai facendo, miss Swan?!» quasi le urlò in faccia, inviperita.  
Emma scattò in piedi per la sorpresa, lasciando cadere la paletta a terra per alzare le mani in segno di resa. Ricordava quello sguardo, quel tremito impercettibile delle mani strette nei pugni come a trattenersi dallo strapparle il cuore – cosa che comunque non avrebbe potuto fare – di netto.  
«Ti sto restituendo ciò che ti avevo tolto» rispose guardandola negli occhi e scandendo bene ogni parola per riuscire a penetrare la barriera di rabbia e ricordi che aveva prontamente innalzato la donna. «Hai ragione: non sei più quella persona e questo è un atto di fiducia. Sono certa che le userai bene». Emma si schiarì la voce in leggero imbarazzo: non voleva ferirla più di quanto avesse già fatto. «Per questo lo sto piantando» concluse con un mezzo sorriso soddisfatto.  
«Piantando?» Sul volto di Regina si dipinse una smorfia di puro scetticismo, misto a disgusto.  
«Il melo». La bionda si passò il polso sinistro sulla fronte per spostare alcuni ciuffi di capelli e asciugarsi il sudore. «Be’, ho quasi finito» disse più a se stessa.  
Regina, ancora senza capacitarsi di ciò che stava accadendo sotto i suoi occhi, la osservò accovacciarsi nuovamente a terra e solo allora notò un vasetto con una piantina. Delicatamente Emma infilò le mani dentro per tirarla fuori da quella che, crescendo, sarebbe diventata una prigione e la infilò nel buco scavato precedentemente.  
Un sogghigno ammirato deformò le labbra dell’ex sindaco di Storybrooke: Emma Swan doveva essersi ben informata prima di farle quell’improvvisata. D’un tratto, l’albero si stagliò in una luminosa figura proprio lì, dove stava una piantina che ancora doveva crescere; era rigoglioso e verdeggiante, pieno di gustosi frutti dalla buccia colore del sangue.  
«Lo curerai tu o dovrò pensarci io?»  
La voce della Salvatrice arrivò come un’eco lontana alle sue orecchie, persa com’era in riflessioni e memorie di una ragazza che galoppava in interminabili praterie. Sentiva il calore del sole e la brezza tra i capelli come se fosse realmente lì. Il sorriso le illuminava il viso fresco di un tempo: era libera.  
La scena cambiò e si trovò tra le braccia di un giovane, uno stalliere, ai piedi di un melo, che con le sue fronde cariche di frutti non ancora maturi nascondeva la purezza del loro amore agli occhi del mondo.  
«Il mio “regalo” riguarda solo questa parte. Sta a te decidere cosa farci». Emma continuò il lavoro, nonostante si fosse accorta della scarsa attenzione che le prestava la donna: aveva appena finito di ammucchiare la terra smossa intorno alla piantina per richiudere tutto.  
Fu in quel momento che Regina tornò alla realtà. Sbatté le palpebre per mettere a fuoco il suo viso concentrato e il fisico tonico. La osservò concludere tutto ed alzarsi, spolverandosi i jeans nel tentativo di pulirli dalla terra umida.  
Schioccò la lingua infastidita ed ancora incredula: non stava accadendo sul serio. Non era possibile.  
Aveva avvelenato Biancaneve e involontariamente – e ciò ancora la tormentava – Henry con le mele. Quel frutto stesso era il simbolo che teneva attaccati tutti i pezzi del suo essere: Regina Mills e la Regina Cattiva.  
Con le mani ai fianchi emise uno sbuffo, prima di parlare. «Questo non significa nulla», chiarì. «Non lo stai facendo per scusarti? Cosa vuoi ancora da me?! Non ti basta quello che già hai fatto?»  
Emma posò gli occhi sui suoi con una serietà che riuscì a spiazzarla.  
«Troverò il modo per restituirti il lieto fine che meriti. Considera questo gesto come una garanzia, come il simbolo della mia promessa. Un giorno crescerà e per allora mi assicurerò che tu sia felice». Abbozzò un sorriso colpevole e speranzoso.  
Regina la squadrò dalla testa ai piedi con aria perplessa. Non poteva crederci! Non voleva crederci!  
«Ti facevo più intelligente, miss Swan. Sparisci dalla mia vista! Adesso» sillabò con freddezza.  
Nonostante fosse certa di quella reazione, Emma non poté evitare di sentirsi abbattuta. Qualsiasi cosa facesse, per Regina non sarebbe stato abbastanza – ormai le era chiaro. Si ritenne comunque soddisfatta del risultato e il piccolo sorriso continuò ad aleggiare sulle labbra, mentre raccoglieva la paletta e la giacca abbandonate sull’erba.  
«Va innaffiato e-», tentò un altro approccio.  
«So come curare un melo. Fuori da casa mia!» la interruppe Regina, indicandole il cancello aperto.  
La Salvatrice le lanciò un ultimo sguardo, ripercorrendo quella stessa scena con gli occhi del passato, e – ripensandoci – allora era stata Regina a uscire in qualche modo ferita da quel diverbio.  
Ed era intimamente contenta che non le avesse dato un secco rifiuto, magari bruciando la piantina o la terra o scagliandola fuori dalla sua proprietà. Era un bel passo avanti!  
E qualcosa le diceva che la piantina sarebbe cresciuta in altezza, si sarebbe rafforzata sotto le cure delle mani esperte di Regina e, la prossima volta che avrebbe visto quel giardino, un possente albero di mele le avrebbe sorriso, dandole il benvenuto con le verdi foglie mosse dal vento.  
Chissà... Un giorno si sarebbero ritrovate proprio ai piedi di quell’albero.


End file.
